Sensei, TARGET On
by BerryStrawberry
Summary: Siapa kira-kira orang yang telah membuat Eren galau? yuk, kita intip...
1. Chapter 1

**Sensei, TARGET On . . . . .**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Sensei**

 **Warning : Bahasa amburadul, tidak memenuhi standar nasional apalagi internasional. Abal, aneh, dll …..**

 **DLDR !**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Pada zaman dahulu hiduplah seorang makhluk yang gendernya membingungkan para warga Negara dimanapun mereka berada (?) … Makhluk itu bila di bilang laki-laki, tapi rupanya manis semanis madu… kemanapun dia pergi berpuluh-puluh mata bahkan beratus-ratus pasang mata selalu memandanginya dengan penuh kagum #mungkin… Tubuhnya yang ramping menggoda iman, dan kulit tan nya yang memberikan kesan eksotissssss menambah nilai plus plus pada dirinya….

Sedangkan bila dibilang perempuan juga kurang tepat karena makhluk itu memiliki belalai gajah di antara selangkangannya… Nah, jadi bisa dipastikan kalau makhluk itu laki-laki #dihajarReaders..

Nama laki-laki itu adalah Eren Jaeger… Pemuda manis berumur 16 tahun yang banyak di incar oleh para seme dan wanita perkasa.. jangan tanyakan author kenapa tokoh utama kita memiliki feromon uke yang luar binasa… Mungkin sudah kehendak Yang Maha Kuasa dan juga nasib sang tokoh utama.

Pagi ini Eren memulai aktivitas seperti pada hari-hari sebelumnya.. Bangun tidur, mandi, berpakaian, sarapan, lalu pergi ke sekolah untuk menuntun ilmu. Eren anak rajin, berjuang membanting tulang untuk menggapai cita-cita membunuh titan di seluruh penjuru dunia….. maaf, bercanda ding.. Eren anak rajin, berjuang membanting tulang mengemban ilmu sampai ke puncak gunung tertinggi, biar papa dan mama bangga katanya…

Seperti pada remaja-remaja pada umumnya, Eren pun mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta.. Jatuh cinta memang bisa membuat perasaan berbunga-bunga, namun juga bisa mengakibatkan galau yang membuat luka lara.. dan author beritahukan kepada para readers sekalian bahwa kondisi Eren saat ini adalah galau tingkat akut siaga satu bertaraf internasional…

Readers : "Ada apa dengan Eren?"

Author : "Eren lagi galau wahai pemirsa…."

Readers : "Kenapa Eren galau?"

Author : "Biasalah, patah hati '3' …"

Readers : "Siapa perempuan yang berani-beraninya membuat Eren patah hati o.o ?"

Author : Anda SALAH besaaaaaar…."

Readers : "SALAH kenapa woy ._. ?"

Author : "Kasih tahu gak ya?" #lol

Readers: -_- #bantaiauthor

Author : "Ampyuuuuuuuuuun… oke deh, saya beritahu hiks"…..

Back to the Story,

Eren, pemuda manis berumur 16 tahun kini tengah jatuh cinta kepada seorang pria… iya, kalian gak salah baca kok… eren jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria.. Pria wahai pemirsa…. sekali lagi… PRIAAAAAAA….

Siapa sih pria yang bisa bikin Eren klepek-klepek? Yuk kita intip biodatanya,

.

.

.

.

.

Nama : Levi Ackerman

Tinggi : Berhubung ini menyangkut harga diri sang pria ikemen, jadi data tidak kami tampilkan alias dirahasiakan….

Gender : Udah jelas pria tulen…

Pekerjaan : Guru di SMA Maria

Status : 100% LAJANG (bukan duda.. belum pernah menikah dan tidak memiliki seorang maupun seekor anakpun).

.

Lalu apa yang membuat Eren jatuh cinta kepada Levi Ackerman?

Hmmmmm… mari kita saksikan bersama-sama kejadian berbulan-bulan yang lalu….

.

.

FLASHBACK?

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya #lol

 **TBC**

Wkwkwkkkk… entah kenapa author suka banget bikin cerita yang aneh-aneh…

Mungkin karna pada dasarnya author emang aneh hihihiii…

Review please^^

Thanks before :D


	2. Chapter 2 Awal Bertemu

Hello minnaaaaaaa… author kembali lagi^^

Untuk kali ini rilis 2 chapter sekaligus hohohoooo

Oia, untuk judul author terinspirasi dari ost. anime Ansatsu Kyoushitsu season 1 buahahhaaaaa…

Ok, langsung aja deh baca ceritanya..

Cekidotttt!

 **Sensei, TARGET On . . . . .**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Sensei**

 **Warning : Bahasa amburadul, tidak memenuhi standar nasional apalagi internasional. Abal, aneh, dll …..**

 **DLDR !**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Eren Jaeger namanya, pemuda 16 tahun yang polos, enerjik, dan selalu tatakae (?) memiliki feromon uke yang sangat kuat pada dirinya kini sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang PRIA. Eren Jaeger namanya, pemuda yang kini tengah dilanda galau asmara, hatinya kini gundah gulana memikirkan sang "calon" seme tercinta. Eren Jaeger namanya, yang entah nasib atau apa bersekolah di SMA Shigansina.

"Wahai Dewa Homo jika memang ada, izinkanlah Eren bertemu dengan sir Levi sekarang juga", doa Eren dalam hati…

.

.

.

Lima menit tlah berlalu, dan tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan sang "calon" semenya… dengan langkah gontai Eren terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan… Pikirannya terbang mengingat dimana pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan sang "calon" semenya….

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

23 Maret 20xx,

Hujan deras menerpa bagian selatan kota Trost, angin bertiup dengan kencang, membuat siapapun enggan untuk keluar dari rumah yang hangat nan nyaman. Ah, tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku bagi seorang pemuda manis yang kini tengah bersiap-siap tuk berperang melawan sang hujan.

Dengan berbekal mantel tebal yang memeluk tubuh rampingnya, syal yang bergelayut manja di leher jenjangnya, payung yang dengan setia menjadi perisai tubuhnya, serta sepatu boot yang membungkus kakinya, pemuda itu pergi menerobos hujan dengan tergesa-gesa… Pemuda itu Eren Jaeger namanya…

Tak peduli dengan hawa dingin yang menyayat raga, Eren berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sunyi.. Eren tiba di halte bis, menutup (?) payungnya dan duduk menunggu bis tiba.. Namun apakah bis masih beroperasi di saat hujan deras seperti ini? Tapi Eren tak akan menyerah.. Eren pantang mundur… Eren akan menunggu bis dengan sabar… Eren selalu tatakae…. "Tatakae Eren, Tatakae", Eren berkomat-kamit sendiri..

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu, namun tak ada satu pun bis yang menampakkan hidungnya,,,

.

.

Cukup sudah !

Eren lelah, hati Eren lelah bagai menunggu bang toy*b yang tak pulang-pulang. Dengan segala keberanian dan kebulatan tekad, Eren pun pergi menerobos amukan hujan.

Kemanakah Eren pergi?

Daripada penasaran, yuk kita ikuti….

.

.

Kakinya yang jenjang dengan cepat berlari menyusuri kawasan pertokoan, lalu dengan gesit berbelok ke kiri lalu luruuuuuuuuuus, belok ke kiri lagi, lurrus lagi, lalu belok kanan dan akhirnya sampailah Eren di tempat tujuan…

Tempat apa'an tuh?

Oh, ternyata toko pakaian dalam toh '3'

Eren masuk ke dalam toko dengan perasaan bangga.. Bangga karena berhasil mengalahkan hujan yang semakin mengamuk tiada tara. Mantelnya yang lumayan basah tak dihiraukannya.. Dengan membusungkan dada Eren berjalan sambil cengar-cengir seperti orang gila.

Eren berjalan menuju ke tempat celana dalam atau CD bahasa kerennya.. Dengan mata berbinar-binar Eren memandangi CD yang kini tengah berjejer dengan indahnya.

Jadi begini ceritanya, Eren kehabisan persediaan CD yang bersih gara-gara dia lupa mencuci semua CD nya.. salahkan dirinya yang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan, sehingga akhirnya berakhir dengan kelupaan. Jadi mau tidak mau Eren harus membeli CD yang baru karena Eren tak mau jika belalai gajahnya tak terlindungi dengan aman, begitu katanya….

Dengan mantap Eren mengambil salah satu CD yang menarik di matanya. Dibentangkan CD itu dihadapan wajahnya, memandang dengan penuh teliti apakah ada kecacatan pada barang yang nantinya akan melindungi belalai gajahnya, sang mahkota kejantanannya..

Cukup lama Eren memandangi CD itu, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya,

"Sampai kapan kau mau memandangi benda itu bocah? Apa kau bocah yang memiliki fetish terhadap celana dalam, hah? Singkirkan muka menjijikanmu itu sekarang juga"

.

.

Diam,

Eren terdiam..

Di sampingnya seorang pria yang tingginya pen*uhuk* maksud author dibawah rata-rata kini sedang menatapnya dengan sangar,

.

.

"tapi ganteng euy", pikir Eren..

Rambut pria itu hitam kelam seperti arang.. Mata yang tajam bagaikan elang, dan wajahnya yang datar, minim ekspresi.. namun mampu mengundang tatapan kagum dari berbagai pihak, baik itu pria maupun wanita.. tua maupun muda.. dan Eren adalah salah satunya..

"Oi, apa kau mendengarkanku bocah?"

"Sir, Anda ganteng sekali", Eren to the point..

"Apa kau sedang tidak waras bocah?",

"Saya waras, sir… Namun pesona Anda telah menghilangkan kewarasan saya"…

Krik

Krik

Krik

.

.

.

Sang pria ganteng diam,

Eren Diam,

Dan author juga ikutan diam '3' …..

.

.

"Bocah gila", pria ganteng itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Eren.

Eren yang ditinggalkan sang pria secara sepihak lalu langsung berlari mengejar pria itu… Melupakan sang CD yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu karena tidak jadi dibeli oleh calon tuannya.

Ketika sang pria ganteng ke ruang ganti, Eren pun ikut.. ke toilet, Eren pun dengan senang hati ikut dan berakhir dengan Eren yang menangis nelangsa karena diberi hadiah tendangan sakti mandraguna oleh sang pria ganteng perkasa..

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan bocah?"

"Saya hanya ingin mengenal anda, sir"

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Anda bisa memiliki saya sebagai uke Anda",

Lalu tendangan beruntun pun dilontarkan oleh pria ganteng.. Eren terancam tewas.. Sang pria ganteng pun puas..

 **TBC**

Maafkan author atas bahasanya yang amburadul,

Semoga Readers menyukai ceritanya…

Untuk chapter 3 masih flashback eheheeee….

Review plisssssss :D

Thanks before^^


	3. Chapter 3 Akhirnya Ku Mengetahui Namanya

**Sensei, TARGET On . . . . .**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Sensei**

 **Warning : Bahasa amburadul, tidak memenuhi standar nasional apalagi internasional. Abal, aneh, dll …..**

 **DLDR !**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Satu minggu sudah semenjak hari pertemuan Eren dengan sang pria ganteng yang identitasnya masih belum dikenal.. Dan semenjak hari itu pula tingkah Eren menjadi aneh.. Eren kini jadi suka melamun, senyum-senyum, dan bila di ajak ngobrol sering gak ngambung..

Ah, author hampir lupa.. Semenjak hari itu pula Eren kini punya kebiasaan baru yang setiap hari wajib dilakukannya.. Kebiasaan baru itu adalah pergi ke toko pakaian dalam.. alasannya sih simpel, kalo aja ketemu sir ganteng lagi katanya…

Seperti pada hari ini, Eren kini berada di toko pakaian dalam.. Dengan semangat perjuangan Eren mengelilingi seluk beluk toko, berharap menemukan sosok yang diinginkan.. Para pelayan toko pun tak menghiraukan.. dalam benak ingin mengusir karena sang pemuda yang setiap hari datang cuma untuk mengitari seluk beluk ruangan, namun niat itu diurungkan mengingat hal itu bertentangan dengan kode etik pelayanan..

.

.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam (?) telah berlalu.. Eren menyerah dan kembali pulang ke rumah.. Di perjalanan Eren melihat seekor kuda yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama, kuda yang sedang tersenyum itu ternyata adalah Jean Kirstein, teman sekelasnya..

"Yo, Eren.. kau mau kemana?"

"Mau pulang.. kau sendiri mau ke mana Jean?"

"Aku mau pergi ke rumah Connie.. kami berdua nanti akan bermain game, apa kau mau ikut Eren? Mumpung besok hari minggu"

"Lain kali saja.. aku sedang gak mood bermain game"

"Tumben sekali"

"Suka-suka aku kan"

"Kenapa kau? Sedang PMS kah?", goda Jean..

"Apa kau bilang, HAH?, Eren mulai emosi..

"Ku bilang, apa kau sedang PMS Eren?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dasar KUDA sialan", maki Eren…

"Brengsek kau Eren"

Dan perseteruan pun tak dapat dihindarkan..

.

.

Disaat perseteruan sudah hampir mencapai klimaks, suara yang familiar di telinga Eren pun terdengar…

"Bocah, bisakah kalian diam? Suara kalian benar-benar menyakitkan telingaku.. Atau perlukah aku menyumpal mulut kalian berdua agar kalian bisa bungkam", suara yang mengintimidasi menusuk indera pendengaran…

"Tutup telingamu paman, gampang kan.. gitu aja kok repot", balas Jean santai..

DUAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK….

Sebuah tendangan dihadiahkan kepada Jean..

Jean terlempar,

Jean tepar,

Jean pun pingsan….

Lalu bagaimana dengan Eren?

Oh lihatlah Eren.. matanya berkilauan plus berlinangan secara bersamaan…

Akhirnya, akhirnya, dan akhirnyaaaaaa….

Setelah satu minggu penuh akhirnya pangerannya datang…

.

.

"Cih, tak ku sangka aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu bocah"

"Itu artinya kita berjodoh sir"

"Aku tak sudi berjodoh denganmu"

"Anda jahat sekali sir", Eren cemberut..

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah menjijikanmu itu padaku bocah"

"Lalu apa yang harus kutunjukkan pada anda?"

"Tak ada hal yang perlu kau tunjukkan padaku",

Setelah itu sang pria ganteng yang identitasnya tak dikenal pun pergi.. namun bukan Eren namanya bila menyerah semudah itu..

"Sir",

.

Tak ada sahutan…

"Sir, sir, sir"

.

.

Tetap tak ada sahutan…

.

"SIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR", Eren berteriak bagaikan penyanyi seriosa….

"BERISIK KAU, BOCAH!" sang pria akhirnya bersuara….

"Eheheheeeeeee, habisnya dari tadi ku panggil-panggil tapi sir tidak menjawab" keluh Eren…

.

.

Sang pria ganteng lagi-lagi diam…

"Sir"

"Hmmmmm"

"Nama anda siapa sir?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan namaku bocah?"

"Aku ingin mengenal anda, sir"

"Sebelum menanyakan namaku sebaiknya kau memberitahukan namamu bocah"

"ah, maafkan aku sir… namaku Eren.. Eren Jaeger.. nama anda siapa sir?", tanya Eren antusias..

"Levi.. Levi Ackerman"

"Apa aku boleh memanggil anda "sir levi"? tanya Eren penuh harap..

"Terserah kau saja bocah.. asalkan kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan yang aneh-aneh"

Seketika wajah Eren memancarkan kebahagiaan…

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, sir levi", Eren senyum lima jari…

"Hmmmmmm" jawab levi singkat…

.

"akhirnya, aku tau namanya", batin Eren bahagia….

 **TBC**

chapter 3 finishhhhhh…

semoga ceritanya memuaskan mueheheheeeee

Review Plissssss :D

Thanks before^^

 **Omake**

"Sialan kau Ereen… Awas saja, akan ku balas kau saat di sekolah nanti… TERKUTUK lah kau EREEEEEEN" Jean bersumpah dalam hati…

.

.

Eren Jaeger, pemuda yang sedang mengalami indahnya masa-masa jatuh cinta telah melupakan eksistensi Jean, temannya yang terkapar pingsan tak berdaya akibat tendangan dari sang "calon" seme Eren tercinta...


	4. Chapter 4 Pertemuan Dengan Orang Gila

Hallo, minnaaaaaaaa…. Author balik lagi nih.. ada yang kangen? Kyaknya sih ga ada #ngenes

Sebelumnya author ucapkan terima kasih kepada **Nanaho Haruka** , **Shimizumiyuki,** **Sakuki'Devy** , **Guest** , **Hana arihyoshi** , dan **para silent readers sekalian…**

Oia… Chapter ini masih flashback dan "sedikit" lebih panjang buahahaaaa….

Langsung aja, Cekidottttt !

 **Sensei, TARGET On . . . . .**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Sensei**

 **Warning : Bahasa amburadul, tidak memenuhi standar nasional apalagi internasional. Abal, aneh, dll …..**

 **DLDR !**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Jean ngambek berat, sedang melancarkan aksi mogok ngomong kepada Eren.. Maksud hati berharap Eren akan meminta maaf dan memohon ampun dengan wajah manis nan menggoda hati, namun yang didapat malah tak seperti yang Jean ingini..

Boro-boro meminta maaf, sadar akan kesalahan pun tidak..

Jean keki..

Jean gemes…

Jean geregetan….

" _Geregetan jadinya geregetan, apa yang harus Jean lakukaaaaaan"_ ,

Jean menyanyi dalam hati….

.

.

Tak tahan, Jean pun menghampiri..

"Oi, eren", Jean mulai bersuara..

"Ada apa, Jean?"

"Siapa laki-laki kemarin itu?"

"Laki-laki?"

"Ya, laki-laki"

"Laki-laki yang mana? Aku kemarin bertemu dengan banyak laki-laki atuh Jean"

"Laki-laki p****k beringas yang kita temui saat di jalan kemarin.. apa kau sudah pikun Eren?"

.

.

" _Laki-laki P****k? Sir Levi kah yang Jean maksud?",_ piker Eren..

"Apa yang kau maksud sir Levi, Jean?"

"Entahlah.. aku tak tau namanya"

"Hmmmmm"

Tiba-tiba Eren tersadar..

.

"Jean, kenapa kau tau sir Levi?", selidik Eren..

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tau.. Orang itu yang memberikan aib buruk bagiku.. dan kau dengan jahatnya pergi meninggalkanku"…..

Jean dengan enggannya membuka luka lama yang sebenarnya ga lama (?)….

"Loh? Jadi kau ada di sana juga? Tapi aku kok lupa ya.. aku merasa kalau aku cuma bertemu sir Levi aja"….

.

.

Jean facepalm..

.

Di luar petir menyambar bersahut-sahutan..

Di bayangan imajiner badai datang menerjang..

Rasanya bagaikan cambuk yang menghantam ke badan..

.

Jean Kirstein, pemuda ngenes yang eksistensinya benar-benar telah dilupakan oleh makhluk polos berferomon uke yang bernama Eren Jaeger…..

.

" _Periiiiiiiiiih hati anakmu ini emaaaak_ TT_TT _"_ ….Jean menangis nelangsa dalam diam…

# # #

Sepulang sekolah, Eren dan sang sahabat, Armin pergi ke kota Sina.. Menemani sang sahabat pergi menjenguk kakeknya yang kini tengah di rawat di Rumah Sakit.. sesampainya di sana, mereka berdua langsung menuju ke ruangan di mana kakek Armin berada..

Selama hampir satu jam mereka berdua di sana.. tak lama kemudian, mereka pun pamit untuk pulang..

Di sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit, Eren tak henti-hentinya celingak-celinguk melihat hiruk pikuk di sekitar mereka.. lalu tak lama kemudian, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa…

Apa'an tuh?

.

.

Terlihat di mata Eren, makhluk p****k perkasa dengan mahkota hitam yang menghiasi kepala, mata tajam yang dapat melelehkan jiwa dan raga, serta muka datar yang aduhai membuat dokidoki merajalela…

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eren pun memanggilnya,

"SIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR LEEEVIIIIIIII"

Dan dalam sekejap beratus-ratus pasang mata melihat ke arahnya…

"Eren, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Armin panik tingkat dewa.. takut bila mereka ditangkap security karena telah membuat bencana (?)…

Yang dipanggil berhenti dengan sukarela, berpaling dan mencari sumber suara…

Eren melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum dengan suka cita…

"Sir, kita bertemu lagi" ucap sang pemuda bahagia…

Sang pria, yang telah kita ketahui bernama Levi hanya diam tak bersuara.. seseorang yang kini bersamanya bingung dengan pemuda yang memanggil temannya,

"Levi, kau mengenal anak itu?"

.

.

.

"Tidak, sepertinya bocah itu GILA"…

.

Levi Ackerman, laki-laki yang umurnya kini sudah tidak lagi muda pergi dengan cueknya meninggalkan sang "calon" coretukecoret-nya….

Sedangkan Eren, kini berlinangan air mata…

.

.

"Eren, ada apa denganmu?"

.

.

"Hmmmmm, ada apa Armin?"

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya? Siapa orang yang kau panggil tadi Eren?"

"Orang tadi?"

"Ya, orang yang kau panggil sir Levi tadi"

"Hmmmmm, sir Levi kah?"

"Eren,seriuslah"

.

.

"Aku juga gak begitu kenal dengan sir Levi"

"HAHHHHHHHHH… Jangan bercanda Eren"

"Aku gak bercanda Armiiiin.. Aku bertemu dengan sir Levi pertama kali di toko pakaian dalam.. saat itu aku sedang memilih-milih CD"

Armin bengong dengan cantiknya… heran mendengar kisah pertemuan yang tak ada kesan romantisnya…

 _Bertemu di toko pakaian dalam?_

 _Bertemunya di rak penjualan CD pula…._

 _Hellooooooooooooo… gak elit banget sih,_ pikir Armin..

"Armin….. oi kau dengar ceritaku gak sih" Eren cemberut imut..

"Eh, maaf Eren.. aku gagal focus eheheee"

"HUH '3'.. Lalu aku harus gimana yak?"

"Kau menyukai sir Levi kah Eren?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku tertarik dengan beliau"

"Oh.."

Lalu mereka berdua pun sama-sama terdiam hingga sebuah suara asing menyapa gendang telinga mereka berdua..

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

.

.

.

.

Dihadapan mereka kini muncullah makhluk absurd berkacamata yang sedang menyeringai berbahaya.. menampakkan gigi nya yang syukurlah putih tanda ada noda.. mungkin dia tadi pakai odol P*******t F*****a '3'

Eren dan Armin merasakan firasat buruk..

SANGAT BURUK malah..

Eren dan Armin kini mundur selangkah,

Makhluk itu juga ikut maju selangkah.

Eren dan Armin mundur dua langkah,

Makhluk itu juga ikut-ikutan maju dua langkah..

Eren dan Armin maju tiga langkah,

Makhluk itu semakin bersemangat ikut maju tiga langkah..

 _Maju mundur cantiiik, cantiik.._

 _Maju lagi mundur lagi cantiiik, cantikkk.._

 _Cantiiiik, cantiiiik, cantiiiiik_ ,

Oke, yang barusan tadi abaikan -_-

.

"Anou, maaf anda siapa?" Armin berinisiatif bertanya

"Hohohohoooooo" makhluk itu malah tertawa

.

.

"Armin, sepertinya orang ini GILA", Eren berbisik sepelan mungkin..

"Apa kau yakin Eren? Dari penampilannya gak mungkin kan orang ini gila"..

"Apa kau lupa? Di dekat sini kan ada Rumah Sakit JIWA.. dan orang ini pasti kabur dari sana"

.

.

Armin syok terdiam..

Eren juga ikut-ikutan diam..

Sedangkan makhluk yang dibicarakan menyeringai sambil tertawa bagai setan…

.

"Eren, jadi kita harus gimana?"

"Dalam hitungan ketiga kita lari"

.

"SATU",

Eren dan Armin mulai mengumpulkan tenaga..

"DUA",

Eren dan Armin mulai menyiapkan kuda-kuda..

"TIGA",

Eren dan Armin tancap gas dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Sedangkan makhluk yang ditinggalkan terkejut tak percaya, namun setelah itu ikut berlari mengejar mereka berdua..

"Oooooooooi, TUNGGU AKUUUU" teriaknya.

"GAK MAUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Eren dan Armin menjawab secara bersama..

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran dengan tidak elitnya...

Readers : "Emangnya ada kejar-kejaran yang elit, thor?"

Author : "Entahlah, author juga gak tau :3

Readers : -_-

.

.

.

Setelah puas bermain kejar-kejaran, mereka bertiga pun terkapar di taman kota…

Peluh membasahi pakaian mereka,

Nafas yang memburu,

Serta desahan yang terdengar menggoda,

Membuat siapapun berpikiran yang iya-iya

.

Oke, yang terakhir tadi abaikan saja…

.

"Kenapa kalian berdua tiba-tiba berlari ketakutan begitu?"

"Kau pasti ORANG GILA", Eren menuding sang makhluk absurd berkacamata..

.

HENING

.

.

"BUAHAHAHAHAAAAAA" sang makhluk malah tiba-tiba tertawa..

Eren dan Armin mulai bersiaga..

Takut bila tiba-tiba mereka diperkosa,

-_- Oke, kalian berdua berpikir terlalu jauh nak…..

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang gila? Ya, meski ku akui teman-temanku pun sering menganggapku gila wkwkwkk"

-_- Eren dan Armin facepalm/

"Namaku Hanji Zoe… Aku temannya Levi"

Telinga Eren tiba-tiba membesar saat mendengar nama Levi disebutkan…

"Levi.. apakah maksudnya sir Levi Ackerman?"

"Yap, kau benar sekali" Hanji berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya..

"'Kau Eren Jaeger bukan?" tanya Hanji kemudian..

"Kenapa anda bisa tahu namaku MissSir?-Eren bingung memanggilnya miss atau sir #lol

"Karena Aku tau dari Levi" ucapnya menggoda..

"B-benarkah itu?" Eren H2C-harapharapcemas

"Hmmm… jika kau ingin tau, ayo ikuti aku.. aku akan menceritakannya padamu Eren.. Lalu kau rambut jamur kuning yang unyu, ikutlah juga bersama kami… sepertinya aku punya sesuatu untukmu hohohoooooo"

" _Rambut jamur kuning unyu?"_ Armin membatin…

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun pergi mengikuti makhluk absurd berkacamata yang kini telah mereka ketahui bernama Hanji Zoe…

Semoga tak ada hal-hal aneh apapun yang menanti mereka berdua…. Amiiiiiiin

 **TBC**

Helloooooooo….

Chapter ini udah lumayan panjang kan?

Capek juga ngetik yang panjang-panjang (?)

Untuk chapter depan akhir dari flashback..

Dan diusahakan ceritanya lebih panjang eheheeee,

Semoga kalian suka yaaaa,

Mind to Review? :D

Salam Hangat,

BerryStrawberry^^


	5. Chapter 5 End Of Flashback

Hai hai hai, apa kareba? :D

Terima kasih bagi yang follow dan favorit cerita ini..

Author gak nyangka looh, ada yang suka sama cerita buatan author hiks….

Dan terima kasih juga yang berkesempatan ngereview.. serta silent readers sekalian….

Langsung aja deh,

Cekidot!

 **Sensei, TARGET On . . . . .**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Sensei**

 **Warning : Bahasa amburadul, tidak memenuhi standar nasional apalagi internasional. Abal, aneh, dll …..**

 **DLDR !**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Eren dan Armin berjalan mengikuti jejak Hanji, menelusuri jalan.. Membelah kerumunan orang-orang, hingga sampailah kaki mereka di sebuah tempat yang tak familiar bagi dua bocah unyu yang perawan..

Terlihatlah sebuah kafe yang tak begitu besar, namun tampak asri dan menawan.. suasananya pun nyaman. Dan di sanalah mereka sekarang.. duduk bertiga saling berhadap-hadapan.. mereka pun lalu memesan makanan dan minuman..

.

.

"Anou, MissSir… jadi bagaimana?" Eren penasaran

"Bagaimana apanya Eren?"

"Itu, yang tadi"

"Yang tadi apa?"

"Itu looooh, yang sir Levi tadi"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Levi?"

-_- Oh, sepertinya Hanji ingin mempermainkan Eren..

.

Armin hanya diam melihat Eren yang dipermainkan oleh Hanji.. tak ingin ikut campur. Sebagai teman yang baik tidak boleh ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain bukan? Begitulah yang dipikirkan Armin sekarang…

Oh, terpujilah kau nak #pelukArmin :3

.

Sedangkan Eren, kini mukanya masam.. mulutnya dimajukan, pipinya digembungkan, pertanda dia sedang ngambek total..

Jurus pamungkas ultimate uke telah keluar..

Satu detik,

.

Dua detik,

.

Tiga detik,

.

Dan terjadilah,

.

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH (?)

Terlihat semua pengunjung tiba-tiba mimisan, melihat Eren dengan tatapan lapar..

Hanji menyeringai menyeramkan..

Armin gemetar ketakutan,

Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan hanya memasang wajah keheranan..

Eren terlalu polos memang, tak menyadari akan tatapan nakal dari singa-singa yang lapar…

.

.

"Hei kau si rambut jamur kuning, siapa namamu hmmm?" tunjuk Hanji kepada Armin.

"Armin Arlert, MissSir" ucapnya sopan..

"Woaaaahh… Nama yang imut, pantas saja badanmu juga imut"

Armin sweatdrops mendengar perkataan Hanji yang antara menghina dan memuji..

"Makasih, MissSir.. anda juga aneh, seperti nama dan kelakuan anda" balas Armin sarkastik…

' _Wooooowww… sejak kapan Armin bisa menghina orang?'_ puji Eren diam-diam…

"WKWKWKWKWKKKKKK" yang di hina malah tertawa…

' _Yakin deh ni orang kayaknya benar-benar gila'_ pikir Eren dan Armin berbarengan….

.

.

"Jadi begini, aku tak akan mengatakan padamu bagaimana Levi menceritakan perihal dirimu Eren, karena bila ku katakan nantinya tidak akan menarik lagi kan?",

Eren angguk-angguk,

Armin duduk manis mendengarkan..

"Aku akan membantumu Eren"

"Membantu apa MissSir?"

"Membantumu mendekati Levi" Hanji menyeringai…

.

"Benarkah? Anda tak bercanda kan?""

"Buat apa aku bercanda"

"Tapi kenapa anda membantuku?"

"Karena ini menyenangkan wkwkwkwkkkkkkkk"

.

.

.

"Asal kau tahu saja Eren.. Levi itu sangat sulit untuk didekati.. Dia pria yang sangat keras kepala, dan berhati dingin.. namun di balik sifatnya itu, dia adalah pria yang baik"..

"Dia juga sangat tertutup.. dia selalu menutupi semua permasalahannya sendiri. Dia bersikap sok kuat, ya walaupun ku akui dia memang kuat sih wkwkwkwkkkkk"

Eren dan Armin facepalm..

Sempat-sempatnya Hanji tertawa saat sedang serius bercerita,,

.

"Oleh karena itu aku ingin ada seseorang yang mendampinginya Eren.. Seseorang yang akan selalu ada untuknya, mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya, membahagiakan dirinya.. aku yakin, dia akan bersikap terbuka kepada orang yang dicintainya" ungkap Hanji kali ini dengan mimik muka yang serius..

"Apakah sir Levi tak memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya?"

"Tak ada Eren"

"Tak ada SATU orang pun?" Eren ngotot tak percaya..

"Begitulah… padahal sangat banyak wanita dan pria yang jatuh dalam pesonanya.. namun apalah daya, Levi tak pernah peduli pada mereka.. Boro-boro cinta mereka di terima, dilirik lebih dari setengah detik pun tidak" Hanji curhat rupanya….

.

"Apa itu artinya MissSir Hanji juga jatuh cinta pada Sir Levi?" Eren tiba-tiba cemburu dan curiga..

.

WKWKWKKKKKKKK

Hanji tertawa nista.. tak peduli telah membuat onar di sana,

' _Nah kan ketawa lagi_ _'_ batin Eren nelangsa..

SRUPUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT (?)

Armin duduk manis sambil minum teh dengan antengnya…

.

"Hihihihiiiii (?) tentu saja tidak Erenku sayaaaang.. Tenang saja, aku cuma menganggap Levi sebagai teman dan keluarga.. hanya itu, percayalah"

"Keluarga?"

"Ya, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai keluargaku.. Kami sudah saling mengenalnya sejak kecil.. saat kelas 1 SMP, orang tua ku meninggal karena kecelakaan.. dan saat itulah dia menghiburku" Hanji tersenyum tulus….

"Apa kalian tahu apa yang diucapkannya dulu saat menghiburku?

Eren dan Armin menggeleng otomatis,

"Dia mengucapkan seperti ini,

" _HENTIKAN TANGISAN BODOHMU ITU KACAMATA BUSUK.. KAU TIDAK SENDIRIAN DI DUNIA INI.. MASIH ADA AKU DI SINI BERSAMAMU.. DAN JIKA KAU MEMANG BERSIKERAS MENGINGINKAN SESUATU YANG DINAMAKAN KELUARGA, MAKA AKU DENGAN SUKA RELA MENJADI KELUARGAMU.. HENTIKAN TANGISAN MENJIJIKANMU ITU ATAU KU BUAT KAU PERGI KE ALAM BAKA"._

Eren dan Armin terperangah.. terharu mendengar cerita sang lawan bicara..

"Kini kalian mengerti kan? Levi orang yang keras, dan dingin.. mulutnya pun sangat kasar.. namun di balik itu semua Levi adalah orang yang sangat baik dan juga perhatian.. dia menunjukkan bentuk perhatiannya dengan cara yang berbeda"..

.

.

.

Tak ada yang bicara setelah itu.. mereka berti-ah salah, mereka berdua hanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing..

Sedangkan Hanji jangan ditanya…

Setelah bercerita dia kembali menunjukkan senyuman gilanya…

TEBAR SENYUMAN, itulah motto hidupnya…

.

.

.

"MissSir, bagaimana cara ku mendekati sir Levi?"

"Itu urusanmu, Eren"

"Tapi bukannya anda ingin membantu saya?" Eren gagal paham..

"Kalau ku bantu gak akan seru Eren :3 "

Eren cuma diam.. hati berkritik, namun mulut tetap bungkam..

' _Gak niat ngebantu nih orang_ ', pikir Eren..

.

"Tapi karena aku baik hati, maka aku akan memberikan sebuah bantuan"

"Cuma sebuah? Dua buah dong MissSir" Eren menawar…

"Kalo satu buah lagi bakalan dapat sebuah piring cantik", Armin nyeletuk..

.

.

.

"Armin, plis deh.. ini bukan waktunya bercanda", Eren gregetan.

"Eheheeee, maaf Eren" Armin nyengir cantik (?)

.

"Udah bisa lanjut?", Hanji mulai berkicau,,,

"Silahkan dilanjutkan MissSir", Eren dan Armin mempersilahkan..

.

"Jadi begini, aku akan memberitahumu dimana tempat Levi bekerja"

"SUNGGUUUUUUHHHHHH" Eren tak sengaja bersuara keras..

"Eren, pelankan suaramu" Armin sedikit membentak Eren-sedikit aja kok yaaaa. Gak banyak.. Armin kan anak baik :3

.

"Maaf Armin.. habisnya gue kan ceneng banget bisa tau tempat kerja akang Levi".

.

Armin tidak menanggapi.. sulit memang bicara dengan orang yang sudah ada gejala tanda-tanda jatuh cinta.. Jatuh cintanya sama pria, trus om-om pula…

' _Pedang ketemu pedang ntar hasilnya kayak gimana yaaaa',_ Armin mulai berpikir yang iya-iya -_-

.

.

"Jadi MissSir, dimana sir Levi bekerja?"

"Di SMA Maria"..

.

.

.

Seketika Eren pundung.. awan gelap mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya.. lalu sedikit demi sedikit Eren mulai menetaskan air mata…

"Eren? Kau kenapa?", Armin mengelus puggung Eren…

"MissSir, anda gak bercanda kan?'

' _Njiiiiiirrrr… Gue dikacamgin -_-'_ batin Armin #poorArmin

"Cius Eren, ngapain gue bercanda.. apa ada yang salah?", heran Hanji meliat reaksi Eren…

"SMA Maria kan jauh bangeeeeeeeeet…. Saya bersekolah di SMA Shiganshina Kalau ingin ke sana harus menempuh waktu 3 jam MissSir T.T"

"Trus?"

"Coba deh MissSir pikirin.. kami pulang sekolah jam 2 siang… trus pergi ke sana menempuh waktu paling cepat 3 jam.. nah itu udah jam 5 kan berarti.. dan itu artinya sekolah sudah bubar dan sir Levi pun pulang u.u "

"Trus kenapa memang?"

""ITU BERARTI SAYA GAK BISA KETEMU SIR LEVI.. NGERTI GAK SIH MISSSIR?"

Eren lepas kendali.. Emosinya naik sudah.. diabaikannya tatapan-tatapan yang ditujukan orang padanya… _'Apa peduliku.. toh aku gak kenal mereka semua'._

 _._

WKWKWKWKWKKKKKKKK,

Hanji untuk kesekian kalinya malah tertawa..

"Eren, sepertinya MissSir memang sudah GILA" bisik Armin dengan menekankan kata _GILA_ kepada Eren..

"Kau benar Armin.. Aku tahu no. telepon Rumah Sakit Jiwa, bagaimana kalau ku telepon sekarang juga?", balasnya sambil melirik ke arah Hanji yang kini tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan dengan kata-kata..

' _Bener-bener gila nih orang.. bisa ikut-ikutan gila gue kalo terus-terusan di sini..kok bisa sih sir Levi punya teman orang gila'_ , Eren membatin..

.

TUING TUING (?)

Terdengar ponsel Armin berbunyi.. dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan masuk..

Terlihat sang pengirim pesan adalah sang sahabat, Eren..

' _Kau tunggu di sini.. aku akan ke toilet untuk menelpon Rumah Sakit Jiwa',_ begitulah isi pesan tersebut..

Armin memandangi Eren, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan…

"MissSir, aku ke toilet dulu ya"

"Oke, hati-hati anu mu diliat om-om mesum wkwkwkwkkkkkk"

' _Sabar Eren… Kalo sabar pasti disayang sir Levi_ ", batinnya menyemangati diri-sendiri.

.

Eren lalu pergi ke toilet untuk menyelesaikan tugas suci.. Lima belas menit kemudian datanglah ambulance Rumah Sakit Jiwa..

"Petugas Rumah Sakit Jiwa itu menggebrak pintu kafe, lalu serentak memasang posisi siaga.. mereka memandangi semua pengunjung kafe, lalu terlihatlah di mata mereka seorang makhluk antara pria atau wanita, berkacamata, dan tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka..

WARNING!

TERSANGKA UTAMA TELAH DITEMUKAN!

Dengan langkah pasti mereka berjalan menuju makhluk tersebut…

Memandangi sebentar, serta mengamati dengan teliti….

" _Sesuai dengan petunjuk yang diberikan, sepertinya orang ini memang tersangkanya.. dan dilihat dari kelakuannya sepertinya dia memang gila",_ bisik salah seorang dari petugas yang kemungkinan sang leader itu kepada rekannya..

Yang lainnya pun mengangguk mengiyakan saja.

.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Eren Jaeger?"

"Saya sir"

"Inikah orang yang anda maksud?" Jari menunjuk ke arah Hanji.

"Benar sir, silahkan anda bawa dia"

Hanji bingung, tak mengerti arah pembicaraan antara Eren dan orang tak dikenal…

"Apa maksudmu Eren? Memangnya aku mau dibawa kemana? Dan Armin, siapa orang-orang ini? Apa kau juga mengenal mereka"

Eren dan Armin saling bertatapan, lalu setelah itu kembali menatap Hanji.. mereka berdua tersenyum.. sangat sangat manis…

"Anda akan dibawa ke rumah anda MissSir", ucap Armin polos..

"HAH? Rumah? Untuk apa aku dibawa ke-HEI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! LEPASKAN!"

"Semoga cepat sembuh MissSir", Eren dan Armin melambaikan tangan…

Hanji diseret dengan paksa oleh petugas Rumah Sakit Jiwa.. memberontak dan berteriak meminta tolong kepada Eren dan Armin yang kini hanya tersenyum manis melihat kepergiannya…

.

.

"Hei, Eren.. kita tidak jahat kan?"

"Jahat kenapa Armin?"

"Kita telah menjobloskan MissSir ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa", Armin **sedikit** merasa bersalah rupanya..

"Hmmm.. entahlah"

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk MissSir dulu sebelum kita pulang?" ucap Eren lagi..

"Ide yang bagus"

Lalu mereka pun pergi ke tempat rumahnya bagi orang-orang gila…

.

.

"HEIIIIII, AKU TIDAK GILA! LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Orang gila tidak akan menyebut dirinya gila" ucap perawat yang bertugas menjaga Hanji..

"TAPI AKU SUNGGUHAN TIDAK GILAAAAAAAAA" Hanji menggebrak-gebrak pintu kamarnya di rawat..

"Sebaiknya anda beristirahat dan saya mohon untuk tenang"

"SETIDAKNYA KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU.. PONSELKU WOY PONSELKUUUUUU", masih sempat-sempatnya Hanji memikirkan ponselnya -_-..

Hufttttt… _'pasien ini berisik sekali'_ batin sang perawat..

"Ini" diberikanlah ponsel tersebut kepada pemiliknya…

.

.

.

.

HENING

Benar-benar HENING

Hanji secara ajaib kini menjadi tenang…

' _the power of ponsel'_ pikir sang perawat takjub..

.

.

Sementara itu Eren dan Armin kini tengah sibuk mencari-cari ruangan dimana Hanji dirawat..

"Anou, apakah ini ruangan Hanji Zoe dirawat?", tanya Armin sopan..

"Ah, benar dik"

"Bagaimana keadaannya sir?"

"Begitulah dik.. orang ini benar-benar sulit dijinakkan (?)"

Lalu tiba-tiba,

"EREN, ARMIN… APAKAH ITU KALIAN?"

"Iya, MissSir.. aku dan Armin ada di sini".

"KALIAN BERDUA, KUMOHON KATAKAN PADA PERAWAT BODOH INI BAHWA AKU TIDAK GILA!"

"Tapi MissSir, bukankah anda yng bilang kalau teman-teman anda juga menganggap anda gila"

"TAPI AKU TIDAK GILA EREN!"

Hanji kembali menggebrak dan menggedor pintu, berniat untuk keluar dari kamar laknat…

"Kalian lihat bukan, dia sulit sekali dijinakkan" ucap perawat itu kalem…

Armin dan Eren mengangguk.

"KELUARKAN AKU… KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINIIIIIIIIIII"

Hanji tak henti-hentinya berteriak, hingga,

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berbuat ulah kacamata busuk"

Kalimat sarkastik muncul..

.

.

"S-sir Levi?" Eren tak percaya bisa bertemu lagi..

"Kenapa kau ada di sini bocah"

"Anu, aku-

"LEVIIIIIIII… APAKAH ITU KAU? OH SYUKURLAH KAU AKHIRNYA DATANG.. KENAPA SMS KU GAK KAU BALAS? KAU TAU AKU TERSIKSA DI SINI"….

"Diamlah kacamata busuk"

"BAIKLAH.. TAPI BANTU AKU KELUAR DARI SINI"

"Ku bilang untuk diam kacamata busuk"

"Anou, sir Le.-

"Kau juga diamlah bocah"

Eren pun langsung diam.. tak berani melawan..

Armin gemetar ketakutan..

Aura yang dipancarkan Levi begitu menyeramkan..

Dapat dilihat wajah Levi yang sangat mencekam.. menambah keangkeran sang pemilik nama Levi Ackerman '3'

Levi kesal tingkat optimal…

.

Siapa yang gak kesal coba..

Lagi asik-asiknya bersantai di kafe langganan, lalu tiba-tiba dapat sms beruntun dari makhluk astral..

Mau lihat isi smsnya?

Nih, author kasih liat.

Satu sms masuk,

 _LEVIIIIIIIIIII_

 _._

Sms berikutnya

 _TOLONG AKUUUUUU_

 _._

Berikutnya lagi

 _AKU DI RUMAH SAKIT JIWA_

 _._

 _AKU DITANGKAP KARENA DIKIRA ORANG GILA._

 _._

 _BANTU AKU KELUAR DARI SINI!_

 _._

 _LEVIIIIIIIII_

 _._

 _BUKANKAH AKU SAHABAT DAN KELUARGAMU?_

 _._

 _LEVIIIIIIIIII_

 _._

 _HELP MEEEEEEEEEE_

 _._

 _TUING TUING LEVIIIIIIII_

 _._

 _LEVI GANTENG DEH_

 _._

 _LEVI IMUT DEH_

 _._

 _LEVI CEBOL DEH_

 _._

 _KALO GAK BANTU NTAR ANU MU AKU POTONG LOH-_

Dan sms dari Hanjipun semakin menyimpang dan meletuslah urat kesabaran sang Levi Ackerman..

.

.

.

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

"Aku kenalan makhluk yang ada di dalam kamar ini"

.

"Aku ingin mengkonfirmasi bahwa makhluk di dalam sana benar-benar gila"

.

"WHAAAAAAAT? APA YANG KAU KATAKAN LEVIIIII"

.

"LEVIIIIIIIII"

.

"LEVIIIIIIIII"

.

.

"WOI CEBOL, JAWAB DONG!" Hanji pun kini emosi..

"APA KAU BILANG KACAMATA BUSUK!" aura cekam mengudara..

"KU BILANG, LEVI CEBOL" Hanji cari mati rupanya…

Suasana semakin mencekam..

Para pasien di kamar sebelah pada modar akibat aura Levi Ackerman..

Eren, Armin, dan perawat memilih mencari tempat yang aman…

.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu kacamata busuk.. aku pergi.. selamat menikmati hari-harimu di Rumah Sakit Jiwa ini"

"EH… LEVIIIIII JANGAN PERGIIIIII"

.

"OKE…MAAFKAN UCAPANKU TADI"

"LEVIIIIIII"

"KUMOHOOOOOON"

HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hanji lalu menangis..

"Cih.. kau berhutang budi padaku kacamata busuk"

Setelah itu Levi menemui pihak Rumah Sakit Jiwa…. Mengkonfirmasi bahwa Hanji adalah orang waras yang kelakuannya seperti orang gila…

Dan setelah itu Hanji pun bebas..

Dengan suka cita Hanji menyembah-nyembah orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya…

.

.

"Anou, sir Levi"

.

"Sir?"

.

"Si-,

"Dengar bocah, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku.. dan hentikan tatapan menjijikanmu itu… Aku sudah muak melihatmu"

.

.

MUAK

MUAK

MUAK

M U A K

Satu kata itu berdengung dengan indah di telinga Eren….

Eren membeku di tempat..

Levi Ackerman tak peduli dan langsung pergi dengan mantap..

Armin cuma bisa menatap iba sang sahabat..

Sedangkan Hanji malah tertawa terbahak-bahak..

.

.

.

" _cakiiiiiit hati eyen mas.. eyen gak bisa diginiin"_ Eren galau maksimal….

 _._

End of Flashback…..

 **TBC**

.

Yossshhhhhh… akhirnyaaaaaa

Semoga menghibur yaaaa,

Tanpa babibu,

Mind to Review?

:D


	6. Chapter 6 Cinta Bersemi Langsung Ditolak

Haiii, saya kembali lagi…

Berhubung ini kuota masih ada jadi up nya cepat deeh #gakadahubungannya '3'

Langsung aja deh yaaaa,

Cekidot!

 **Sensei, TARGET On . . . . .**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Sensei**

 **Warning : Bahasa amburadul, tidak memenuhi standar nasional apalagi internasional. Abal, aneh, dll …..**

 **DLDR !**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Levi Ackerman, Eren selalu terlihat uring-uringan. Kerjaannya hanya duduk diam, kalau diajak bicara cuma angguk-angguk atau geleng-geleng tak karuan.. bahkan kalimat "tatakae" yang minimal dalam sehari wajib satu kali dia ucapkan pun kini tak pernah terdengar.. teman-temannya pun bingung, ingin membantu tapi takut malah bikin runyam..

.

Eren kini sudah tiba di sekolahnya yang asri, rindang, dan nyaman.. namun di penglihatannya sekarang tempat itu hanyalah sebuah bangunan gersang yang terabaikan..

Dengan pelan Eren memasuki ruangan kelasnya, terlihat beberapa temannya sudah datang. Dihiraukannya sapaan teman-temannya lalu langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Masih galau eh Eren", ucap temannya yang berkepala plontos..

.

.

.

.

"Kalo gue ngomong disahutin napa".

"Diem lo, botak!" sahut Eren sarkas…

"Apa lo bilang! Mau ngajak ribut lo sama gue?" tangan mengepal siap meninju Eren..

"HEI, Hentikan! Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kalian udah ribut?" kepala jamur bersurai kuning menengahi…

"Tanya aja langsung sama pemuda galau ini Armin"..

Armin lalu menoleh kepada Eren

"Gak ada apa-apa Armin", ucap Eren lalu pergi keluar kelas…

.

"Kenapa sih tu anak.. bikin jengkel aja"

"Anou, sebenarnya Eren lagi jatuh cinta" ucap Armin jujur.

"APA? Bocah ingusan itu jatuh cinta?" pemuda berwajah kuda datang bersama dengan pemuda tiang listrik, pemuda berotot, dan pemuda berwajah bintik-bintik yang entah itu jerawat atau hanyalah sebuah plek…

Armin secara refleks menganggukan kepala…

"Jadi selama ini Eren galau karena masalah percintaan?"

Armin untuk kedua kalinya mengangguk-angguk.

"Memangnya kenapa Eren sampai galau begitu Armin?" kali ini pemuda setinggi tiang listrik yang bersuara..

"Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi kalian janji kan gak bakalan macam-macam?"

Kali ini gantian mereka yang angguk-angguk..

.

.

.

.

.

"Gue gak nyangka kalo Eren itu Homo.. dan gue lebih gak nyangka lagi kalo orang yang ditaksir Eren itu adalah om-om cebol kuntet berjiwa iblis.. ya walau ku akui wajahnya emang ganteng sih.. ganteng banget malah"

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan sir Levi kah Jean?"

"Sekali.. dan sesuai dengan ceritamu itu Armin, pria itu memang sangat mengerikan.. karena aku pernah mengalaminya"

"Benarkah? Memangnya apa yang kau alami Jean?" Armin kepo rupanya..

"Aku tak ingin mengingatnya Armin.. jadi kumohon jangan dipertanyakan lagi" aura suram nan kelam mulai terlihat…

"Baiklah baiklah.. kau jangan ikut-ikutan galau Jean.. menghadapi satu orang yang galau aja udah susah setengah mati" si plontos berseru..

"Aku ini bukan bocah ingusan macam Eren yang mudah galau tau"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BOCAH INGUSAN JEAN!"

Jean terkejut dengan kedatangan Eren yang tiba-tiba.. Dilihatnya wajah Eren yang garang, pertanda dia tengah marah besar..

Jean memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Armin dan yang lainnya, niat hati untuk meminta bantuan, namun dengan serempak mereka malah mengalihkan pandangan, cari aman… mungkin begitu istilahnya…

' _SIALAAAAAAAAANNN.. Teman apa teman sih'_ rutuk Jean dalam hati…

Seolah bisa mendengar bisikan hati Jean, Armin pun mendatangi Jean.. Memandangi sang pemilik wajah kuda dengan tatapan ukenya, Jean sesaat sempat tergoda..

"Tatakae Jean.. Tatakae",

Armin langsung berbalik menuju tempat duduknya setelah mengatakan kalimat favorit Eren dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya…

"JEAN!"

Entah bagaimana suara Eren kini terdengar bagaikan suara dewa kematian di telinga Jean.. Dapat dilihatnya kini sosok Eren benar-benar terlihat begitu menyeramkan.. Aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh, wajah garang menahan amarah, serta mata klorofilnya yang entah kenapa kini berubah menjadi merah,..

Pandangan Jean lalu beralih ke pipi Eren,

Pipi gembul yang membuat Jean geregetan ingin mencubitnya, lalu mulutnya yang mungil dikerucutkan sehingga malah terlihat menggoda, seakan mengundang Jean untuk mengecup dan mencicipinya,

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, Jean salah fokus pemirsa …

.

Jean tiba-tiba sadar akan apa yang dipikirkannya. Dengan segera dia memukul wajahnya..

Eren kaget,

Armin kaget,

Teman-temannya yang lain kaget..

"O-oi Jean.. apa yang kau lakukan", Eren hilang sudah amarahnya…

HIKS…..

"Jean?"

HIKS

HIKS

HIKS

.

.

"Woi, kau kenapa Jean?"

.

HIKS

Jean menangis sesenggukan..

Armin dan yang lain facepalm,

Sedangkan Eren panik tidak karuan…

' _Ini yang galau kan gue tapi kenapa Jean yang nangis sih'_ pikirnya….

.

.

.

' _Emaaaaakkkkk… anakmu yang ganteng ini terancam homo mendadak… maafkan anakmu yang gak berguna ini, mak.. Jean gak kuaaaaaaaaaaat '_

 _._

 _._

Jean Kirstein, pemuda 16 tahun yang ngakunya straight kini belok mendadak karena terjebak pesona uke Eren Jaeger yang kuat…

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian pagi tadi Jean terus-terusan mengacuhkan Eren…

Diajak ngomong gak nyahut..

Diajak ke kantin menolak..

Diajak ke toilet dengan senang hati Jean ikut-oke ini gak bener….

Eren bingung…

Apakah virus galaunya menular pada spesies kuda, begitulah pikir Eren…

.

.

"Oi, Jean.. Lo marahan sama Eren?" pemuda kepala plontos bersuara..

"Gak kok" Jean menjawab seadanya.

"Trus?"

"Trus apanya?"

"Lo itu kyak orang yang lagi ngambek sama pacar deh"

.

"Aku dan Eren pacaran?"

"HAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" si pelontos gagal paham….

.

"Lo sekarang naksir Eren kah Jean?"

"Aku? Naksir Eren?"

Jean kini menyengir bagai setan..

Si pelontos bergidik.. bukan karena takut, tapi karena jijay melihat wajah kudanya yang enggak kuda banget (?)..

"Connie, gue cocok gak sama Eren?"

"Entah.. sejak kapan lo naksir Eren?"

"Sejak pagi tadi"

.

.

"Jean, gue tau kalo Eren itu manis… gue secara pribadi juga suka sama Eren.. tapi rasa suka gue gak nyampe ke tahap naksir sih..gue gak nyangka aja lo beneran naksir sama Eren.. apalagi Eren udah naksir sama om-om yang kata lo ganteng itu kan?"

"Tapi gak ada yang gak mungkin kan Con?"

"Iya sih.. tapi kan-,"

"Pokoknya gue yang bakalan mendapatkan Eren.. gak bakalan gue biarin om kuntet itu yang ngedapetin Eren"

"Apa maksud lo Jean?"

"Ngapain lo nanya lagi Con? Kan udah gue bilang kalo gue sekarang naksir Eren.. masih muda udah pikun aja lo".

"Jean, yang tadi bukan gue yang ngomong"

"Lah? Trus siapa dong?"

Mereka berdua lalu serempak menoleh.. dan terlihatlah disana tokoh utama kita berdiri dengan gagahnya..

Connie undur diri,

Jean pucat pasi..

.

"Hai, Eren", Jean salting

.

.

"Anou, Eren.. begini, sebenarnya gue-

""Gue gak ada perasaan apapun sama lo Jean" Eren to the point

JLEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBB

Hati Jean retak, hancur berkeping-keping…

"T-tapi Eren.. gak ada salahnya kan dicoba dulu?"

"Gak mau.. ntar orang malah ngira gue sedang jalan sama kuda"

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan kata sakral itu, Eren pergi meninggalkan Jean..

Kejam memang, tapi daripada php.. Eren kan anak baik.. gak bakalan php'in orang '3'

Connie yang menyaksikan dari jauh hanya dapat berduka cita.

Sedangkan Jean kini pundung meratapi nasibnya…

"Emaaaaaaakkkk… apa salah anakmu ini… belum nembak tapi udah ditolak T.T" Jean mencurahkan isi hati…

.

.

.

Nama : Jean Kirstein

Umur : 16 tahun

Pendidikan : SMA Shigansina

Orientasi Seksual : **Belok**

Status dulu : Single

Status sekarang : **Masih** single dan baru saja **ditolak**

Pujaan Hati : Eren Jaeger

Rival Abadi : Om-om **iblis cebol kuntet** Levi Ackerman

.

.

Sekian info yang dapat author berikan,

Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat author mengucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter mendatang :D

 **TBC**

Gomenasaaaaai, Jean saya nistakan XD

Yosshhhhh.. untuk chapter ini akang Levi gak author munculin…

Tapi di chapter selanjutnya pasti author munculin kok hohohooo…

Tanpa babibu lagi,

Mind to Review? :D

Salam Hangat,

BerryStrawberry


	7. Chapter 7 Munculnya Saingan Cinta

Saya kembali lagiiii ehehheehh,

Mumpung lagi rajin ngetik, Author ingin cepat-cepat nyelesain fanfic ini, dan melanjutkan fanfic yang tertunda ohohoooo…

Author ucapkan terima kasih kepada **Hikaru Rikou..** kamu selalu ng'review.. Author terharu, sungguh….

Selain itu author sangat berterima kasih karena sudah fav dan follow cerita ini… dan tak lupa silent readers.. gilaaaaaaa silent readersnya banyak bingo wkwkwkkkk… thank you very much :D

Tanpa babibu,

Cekidot!

 **Sensei, TARGET On . . . . .**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Sensei**

 **Warning : Bahasa amburadul, tidak memenuhi standar nasional apalagi internasional. Abal, aneh, dll …..**

 **DLDR !**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Hari minggu seharusnya menjadi hari yang sangat indah, berkesan, dan dinanti-nantikan bagi semua orang. Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi pemuda yang kini sedang bermuram durja, Eren Jaeger namanya..

Pemuda 16 tahun itu merengut, melipat tangannya di depan dada.. diajak ngobrol tapi yang bersangkutan cuma diam aja.. Ngambeklah istilahnya..

Kedua orang tuanya bingung dengan perubahan anak semata wayangnya.. Akhir-akhir ini Eren sering murung dan tak bersemangat.. oleh karena itulah ibunya, Carla Jaeger berinisiatif membawa Eren liburan ke Pantai.. namun reaksi yang didapat malah berbeda 360 derajat..

"Eren, kamu kenapa nak?"

.

.

"Eren sayang, kenapa dari tadi cuma diam aja nak?"

.

.

"Eren?"

.

.

"Eren, jawab pertanyaan ibumu!", sang ayah, Grisha Jaeger meninggikan suara beberapa oktaf..

"Eren gak kenapa-kenapa" ucapnya singkat..

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan yang amat singkat itu, keheningan pun melanda mereka..

Grisha dan Carla bingung ingin bicara apa, sedangkan Eren pun tak berinisitif untuk bicara..

Namun keheningan itu pun berakhir akhirnya,

"Papa, STOP!"

"Ada apa Eren?"

"Pokoknya stop papa, STOP!" Eren bersikeras.

"Baiklah baiklah"

Dengan begitu Grisha menghentikan laju mobilnya..

Setelah mobil berhenti, Eren segera memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang.. Ingin memastikan penglihatannya yang kini seolah memberi harapan..

Dimatanya kini terlihat sesosok makhluk yang luar biasa tampan, walau agak cebol memang.. Rambut hitam kelam, dan mata setajam elang.. ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan ayangnya Eren, Levi Ackerman..

"Papa, mundurin mobilnya.. Cepat papa, Cepat!"

"Memangnya ada apa sayang?", sang ibu bingung dengan perubahan Eren yang begitu cepat..

"Pokoknya mundurin aja"

Grisha pun menurut saja.. Demi anak semata wayangnya..

.

.

"Sir Levi, mobilnya kenapa?"

.

"Lagi-lagi kau bocah.. Pergilah, ini bukan urusanmu"

' _tatakae Eren, tatakae… jangan nyerah'_ batinnya memberi semangat..

"Mobil sir Levi mogok?"

"Bukankah kau sudah melihatnya dengan jelas.. gunakan otakmu bocah!"

.

' _periiiiih, hati Eyen mas'_ , Eren menangis dalam diam..

.

"A-anou.. sir Levi mau kemana?"

Eren pantang mundur rupanya..

"Kau tak perlu tahu.. Pergilah"

Jawaban yang mengiris jiwa raga..

Eren ingin menangis rasanya..

"EHEM" Grisha berdeham minta perhatian..

Seketika dua makhluk yang bergender sama itu pun menoleh ke arahnya…

"Siapa pria ini Eren?" Grisha bertanya penuh penekanan..

"Dia calon menantumu papa",

.

.

.

Niat hati ingin berkata seperti itu… tapi Eren tahu diri.. bila dia berkata seperti itu maka ayangnya akan semakin muak padanya…

.

.

"Papa, perkenalkan.. dia sir Levi Ackerman.."

"Aku bisa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri bocah".

CTAK (?)

Satu urat kesabaran Grisha putus..

' _Pria ini sungguh kurang ajar, berani-beraninya dia bersikap kasar pada anakku'._ Grisha geram…

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Ackerman.. Aku ibunya Eren, Carla Jaeger dan ini suamiku, Grisha Jaeger", ucap Carla sopan..

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian Mr. dan Mrs. Jaeger"

' _sok sopan'_ , Grisha terlihat tak senang..

Eren jangan ditanya, matanya berbinar-binar menatap sang pujaan..

.

.

"Kalau boleh tau, anda mau kemana sir Ackerman?', Carla mengulang pertanyaan anaknya..

"Ke kota Rose", Levi menjawab singkat..

"Wah, kebetulan sekali.. kami juga ingin ke sana.. Bagaimana kalau anda ikut bersama kami sir"

Grisha terkejut mendengar perkataan istrinya..

"Sayang, apa maksudmu? Bukankah kita akan pergi ke-,"

"Kau bilang apa sih sayang.. bukankah kita bertiga sejak awal memang ingin ke kota Rose?", Carla memberikan senyuman maut miliknya….

.

.

Grisha kalah telak.. tak kuasa menolak keinginan istrinya..

Grisha penganut ajaran suami-suami takut istri rupanya…

.

"Saya tak ingin merepotkan"

"Sama sekali tak merepotkan kok, benar kan SAYANG?"

"Y-ya.. sama sekali tak merepotkan.."

"Nah, ayo sir Ackerman masuklah.. biar nanti mobil anda dibawa oleh petugas bengkel"

Levi tak bisa menolak.. dengan terpaksa dia menumpang hingga sampai ke kota tujuan…

Eren tak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya,

.

' _mama, makasih banyak ma… Eyen cayang deh sama mama'_

Seakan bisa mendengar curahan hati anaknya, Carla pun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Eren..

' _tenang sayang, mama berada di pihakmu.. dapatkan hatinya, dan cepatlah menikah secepatnya'_

' _hontou? Mama gak bercanda kan?'_

' _Tentu.. mama gak bercanda sayang.. pokoknya jangan sampai ada orang lain yang merebut seme-mu.. dia seme perkasa, menantu idaman mama'-_ Carla agak sedeng kayaknya..

' _Eyen pasti bisa ngedapetin sir Levi, ma.. mama doain Eyen ya ma'_

' _Pasti sayang.. mama yakin kalau Eren pasti bisa ngedapetinnya.. kalau Eren mengalami kesulitan, Eren tinggal pamer pantat aja.. dia pasti langsung luluh kok sayang'-_ demi apa, Carla memberikan ajaran sesat pada anaknya -_- ..

.

.

.

Dan begitulah kegiatan telepati yang dilakukan oleh sang ibu dan anak.. sang penumpang yang kini duduk di sebelah Eren terlihat mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pertanda sedang bingung… bingung dengan tingkah absurd dua makhluk yang kini entah sedang apa..

' _buah memang gak jauh jatuh dari pohonnya'_ batin Levi…

.

.

Selama hampir satu jam mereka melakukan aksi diam, kini sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan, yakni Kota Rose..

"Sir Ackerman, kemana kami sebaiknya mengantarmu?"

"Tak perlu repot-repor Mrs. Jaeger, cukup sampai di sini saja"

"Oh, jangan begitu.. kami tak merasa direpotkan kok.. benar kan SAYANG?", lagi-lagi Carla mengeluarkan jurus andalannya….

Grisha benar-benar tak berkutik… dengan terpaksa dia menganggukkan kepalanya…

"Anda tahu perusahaan paling besar yang berada di pusat kota?"

Carla dan Grisha mengangguk bersamaan,

"Tolong antarkan saya ke sana"

"Sir Levi mau apa ke sana?"

"Aku bekerja di sana bocah"

"Loh, bukannya anda bekerja di SMA Maria sir?"

"Darimana kau tahu bocah!" Levi menatap Eren tajam…

"A-anou… MissSir Hanji yang bilang" Eren ciut nyali..

"Kacamata busuk sialan" umpat Levi Ackerman…

' _Sialan kau cebol, berani-beraninya dia membuat anakku ketakutan seperti itu'_ Grisha geram..

' _Oh, seme yang sulit ditaklukkan.. dia patut diperjuangkan… benar-benar menantu idaman'_ ini gak usah disebutin siapa yang berpikiran seperti itu, udah jelas siapa kan '3'

.

.

"Tapi ini hari minggu, seharusnya libur kan sir.. tapi kenapa anda tetap bekerja sir?"

"Aku tak mengenal hari libur bocah"..

"Anda hebat sekali sir" Eren tulus memuji…

"Aku tak butuh pujianmu"

' _Cebol kuampr*t, berani-beraninya dia mengabaikan kebaikan anakku'_

' _Wooooowwww… seme pekerja keras…. Benar-benar menantu idamanku… cepatlah kau luluhkan hatinya sayang'_

' _Mas Levi kok gitu sama Eyen T.T'_

' _Cih, sampai kapan aku harus terjebak bersama para Jaeger ini'_

.

.

.

Akhirnya, surga menghampiri Levi Ackerman..

Levi akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya, sebuah perusahaan terbesar kini berdiri dihadapannya..

Para Jaeger memandang penuh kagum perusahaan itu.. Siapa yang gak kagum coba, itu tuh perusahaan yang sangat besar dan sangat terkenal…

' _Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti bisa bekerja di sini.. Tatakae Eren'_

 _._

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya"

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Levi pun turun dari mobil keluarga Jaeger.. saat hendak melangkah memasuki gedung perusahaan, sebuah tangan menahan langkahnya..

Terlihatlah Eren yang kini memegang tangan Levi Ackerman.

"Lepaskan tanganmu bocah!"

"Gak mau"

"LEPASKAN!"

"GAK MAU!"

"Ku bilang, LEPASKAN!"

"POKOKNYA GAK MAU!" Eren tak mau kalah…

.

.

.

' _Cebol kuntet sialaaaaaaan… awas saja bila dia menyakiti anakku'_

' _Eren, berjuanglah sayang.. mama di sini mendukungmu'_

.

.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu bocah"

"Jangan pergi sir.. Jangan tinggalin Eren sendirian"

"Kau tidak sendirian bocah.. lihat di sana ada ayah dan ibumu"

"Tapi Eren cuma ingin bersama anda sir… Eren gak bisa hidup tanpa sir Levi"

Oke, drama picisan pun dimulai….

' _Levi Ackerman sialaaaaaaaan'_

' _Go, go Eren.. kamu pasti bisa nak'_

.

.

"Bocah, cepat LEPASKAN tanganmu!"

"Gak mau, pokoknya gak mau"

Cukup sudah, Levi tak tahan…

Dengan segala kekuatan dia menahan kesabaran… jangan sampai kesabarannya yang memang sangat tipis itu hilang… jangan sampai dia menendang bocah keras kepala yang kini berada dihadapannya… dihadapan kedua orang tua bocah itu pula.. dia tahu diri…

Levi berpikir dengan cepat… mencari solusi atas masalah laknat ini….

Kini mereka berdua menjadi tontonan…

Cukup sudah dirinya dipermalukan…

.

Cara kasar tak mempan, kini Levi mencoba dengan cara lembut yang sangat enggan untuk dilakukannya…

THE MISSION START,

"Eren"

Eren terperangah.. tak percaya dengan indera pendengaran…

Sir Levi-nya memanggil namanya..

Memanggil namanya,

Memanggil namanya,

Memanggil namanya-oke sudah cukup.. author capek ngetik berulang-ulang…

.

.

"Sir Levi tadi memanggilku apa?"

"Seperti yang kau dengar, Eren"

.

.

Eren memandang Levi dengan tatapan penuh haru bahagia..

"Eren, lepaskan tanganmu"

"Kenapa sir?"

"Aku harus bekerja"

"Tapi, aku-"

"Apa kau ingin aku melalaikan pekerjaanku, hmm?"

"Tentu saja tidak sir"

"Kalau begitu lepaskan tanganmu"

.

.

.

Dengan enggan Eren melepaskan tangannya…

THE MISSION SUCCESS

.

.

.

' _tak ku sangka cara seperti ini akan berhasil'_ pikir Levi…

"Anak pintar", Levi mengelus kepala Eren…

.

.

' _mama, lihat ma.. sir Levi mengelus kepala Eyen, ma'_

' _Kau berhasil sayang.. mama bangga padamu'_

" _Ackerman sialaaaaaan, dia menyentuh puteraku tanpa izin'._

 _._

 _._

Cukup lama Levi mengelus kepala Eren… hingga kegiatan itu terhenti,

"Heichou, akhirnya anda datang.. kami telah lama menunggu anda",

Seorang wanita yang cantik dan sangat feminim menghampiri Levi Ackerman…

"Petra, apakah semuanya sudah hadir?"

"Sudah Heichou"

"Bagus, ayo kita masuk ke dalam"

Seketika kehadiran Eren Jaeger pun terlupakan.

Eren masih diam.. bingung ingin bagaimana.. Namun itu hanya berlangsung sementara, mata Eren dengan spontannya melotot ke arah sang wanita.. matanya kini melihat dengan jelas, wanita itu mencoba untuk memegang tangan Levi Ackerman, sir levi-nya, calon seme-nya….

Tak terima, Eren lalu memeluk sir Levi-nya…

Sang wanita terkejut

Ayahnya melotot

Ibunya bersorak

Dan sir Levi-nya? Oh, aura gelapnya pun merebak keluar…

.

.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan bocah!"

"Sir, jangan pergiiiiii"

"Hei, kau.. cepat lepaskan Heichou!"

Eren dapat melihat ada api kecemburuan di mata wanita itu.. otomatis Eren mengeratkan pelukannya…

CTAAAASSSSS

Urat kesabaran Levi Ackerman kini putus sudah…

Aura kegelapannya keluar.. Orang-orang yang gak kuat mental pingsan berserakan di jalanan…

Eren dan sang wanita gemetar ketakutan,

Ayahnya komat kamit memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan,

Ibunya memansangi Levi Ackerman dengan penuh kekaguman,

.

.

"Bocah, untuk terakhir kalinya, LEPASKAN aku!"

"T-tapi sir-"

JDUUUUUUKKKKKK

Perut Eren disikut oleh Levi Ackerman…

Pelukan terlepas..

Eren roboh..

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Eren memandangi sir Levi-nya…

"Sir, kenapa anda kejam sekali dengan calon uke anda ini, sir"

"Diam, bocah!"

"Oh, semeku tercinta.. walaupun anda bersikap kejam, aku akan tetap men-"

DUAAAAKKKKKGHHHHH

Levi melancarkan tendangan fabulousnya kepada Eren….

Eren terlempar

Levi Ackerman pergi meninggalkannya dengan kejam

Sang wanita tersenyum penuh kemenangan..

' _Kurang ajar kau Ackerman.. kau telah menghajar puteraku'_

' _Oh, sungguh seme sejati.. sungguh sadis.. sangat cocok dengan anakku yang berjiwa masokis.. calon menantuku sungguh seme sempurna'_

' _Siiiir, Eyen gak bisa diginiiiiiin….'_

' _Bocah gila'….._

.

Eren Jaeger, pemuda berumur 16 tahun berjiwa masokis yang mencintai Levi Ackerman, sang pria berjiwa iblis sadistis kini mendapatkan saingan cintanya…..

 **TBC**

Ohohoooo, gimana chapter ini?

Menarikkah? Lucu kah? Atau malah gagal?

Maafkan bila tak sesuai keinginan readers hiks

Tanpa babibuuuuu,

Mind to Review? :D

Salam hangat,

BerryStrawberry^^


	8. Chapter 8 Rencana sang ibu, Carla Jaeger

**Sensei, TARGET On . . . . .**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Sensei**

 **Warning : Bahasa amburadul, tidak memenuhi standar nasional apalagi internasional. Abal, aneh, dll …..**

 **DLDR !**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Matahari mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Sinarnya yang hangat masuk tanpa izin dan dengan lancangnya menari-nari di wajah seorang pemuda yang kini tengah tidur dengan nyenyaknya..

Sang pemuda yang bersangkutan masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya, hingga sebuah suara menyeruak masuk di indera pendengarannya,

"Eren", Suara baritone terdengar.

Eren tergugu.. Merasa sangat familiar dengan suara seksi itu…

"Eren", suara itu masih memanggil namanya…

Eren diam, matanya masih terpejam…

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus-terusan tidur bocah",

Suara itu,

Nada ketus itu,

"Bangun atau ku tendang kau bocah!",

Ucapan sarkas itu,

Eren mengenal semuanya..

Lalu dengan segera dia membuka matanya..

Terlihatlah dihadapannya kini sosok Levi Ackerman berdiri dengan gagahnya.. Eren benar-benar tak percaya dengan penglihatannya saat ini.. Dia kucek matanya, lalu dilihatnya lagi sir Levi-nya masih berdiri di sana.. Masih belum percaya juga, kini dia menampar wajahnya..

PLAAAAAAKKKKKK

"Aduuuuhhhh", ringisnya…

Tamparan itu benar-benar terasa sakit… dan kini dilihatnya lagi sir Levi-nya masih berdiri di sana, tak jauh darinya…

Levi yang dari tadi diam hanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah bocah di hadapannya itu….

"Apa kau sudah gila bocah?"

"Sir? Apa benar ini anda?"

.

.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa bocah? Hantu?"

"A-anou, apa aku boleh menyentuh wajah anda sir?"

"Sentuhlah sesukamu"

Setelah diizinkan oleh sang pemilik wajah, Eren dengan perlahan mendekati sir Levi-nya.. Diulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah seme ikemen.. Terasa hangat, dan benar-benar nyata…

Tak sanggup membendung rasa bahagianya, Eren langsung menerjang Levi Ackerman.. Memeluknya dengan erat.. Takut bila sosok yang dihadapannya itu menghilang…

"Hoooo, kau itu benar-benar agresif hmmm"

"Aku gak agresif sir", Eren cemberut…

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu bocah atau akan ku makan kau",

"Sir Levi kanibal?"

.

.

.

.

Memang pada dasarnya Eren pemuda yang kelewat polos, sehingga dia tak mengerti maksud perkataan Levi..

"Kau ingin tahu caraku memakanmu Eren?", Dengan seduktif Levi berbicara ditelinga Eren yang sensitif…

Seketika wajah Eren memanas, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya…

Dengan tak disangka-sangka Levi menindih tubuh Eren, lalu dengan perlahan Levi mendekatkan wajahnya.. Dihembuskannya nafasnya ke wajah Eren, lalu menyeringai tampan…

"S-sir, anda mau apa?"

Eren panik, tak terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini.. Baru pertama kalinya malahan…

"Hmmmm, menurutmu aku akan melakukan apa E-R-E-N?", Levi tersenyum nakal…

Eren kalah telak.. dia tak dapat berkutik.. Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Levi Ackerman siapa yang bisa menolak? '3'

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat,

Wajah mereka kini hampir tanpa jarak…

Eren menutup matanya rapat,

Dan akhirnya,

.

.

.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Jam weker berbunyi…

Eren terkesiap…

Terbangun, lalu menggosok matanya kasar..

Tersadar, Eren lalu mencari sosok pria yang tak lain adalah Levi Ackerman…

"Sir, anda dimana?", Eren mencari sir Levi-nya hingga ke bawah ranjang…

' _Apa sir Levi ada di bawah ya?'_ , pikir Eren..

Langsung saja Eren ke lantai bawah, mencari-cari sosok lelaki pujaan..

Ruang tamu nihil,

Ruang keluarga juga nihil,

Dapur? Oh, cuma ada mamanya yang tersayang di sana…

Langkah Eren beralih ke kamar mandi,berharap sir Levi-nya numpang mandi di rumah Eren… _Deg deg deg,_ Eren gugup dadakan… Terdengar di dalam sana siraman shower yang dinyalakan..

' _Itu pasti sir Levi'_ pikirnya..

Dengan tangan gemetar Eren memegang knop pintu kamar mandi..

 _Cklek (?)_

' _Yes, gak dikunci'_

 _._

BRAAAAAKKKKKKK

Dengan kecepatan cahaya Eren membuka pintu kamar mandi.. Tak lupa cengiran lebar diberikannya kepada makhluk yang ada di dalam sana,

"Sir Leviiiiiiiiiiii, Eren datang padamuuuuuuuu",

.

.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Teriakan nista pun terdengar..

Eren menutup kedua matanya.. Tak sanggup melihat makhluk penampakan di dalam sana.. Sedangkan sang makhluk penampakan terlihat panik menutupi anggota tubuhnya…

"Mama, tolong Eren ma"

"Ada apa sayang?", Carla menghampiri putranya dengan wajah kuatir..

"Ada burung lepas ma", Ucap Eren masih menutup matanya..

"Burung lepas?", Carla gagal paham…

Tangan Eren menunjuk ke dalam kamar mandi.. dan terlihatlah di mata Carla sosok suaminya yang kini berpose dengan tidak elitnya, tangannya sibuk menutupi area pribadinya…

"Mama, burung papa lepas ma.. Eren gak sanggup liat.. Hitam gitu, serem deh ma", dengan polosnya Eren menghina burung kebanggaan sang papa, Grisha Jaeger…

.

.

"Burung papa beda banget deh sama burung Eren.. Burung Eren kan gak hitam kyak gitu..", ucap Eren lagi..

.

"Burung sir Levi juga pasti gak hitam kyak burung papa", Eren mulai durhaka rupanya..

"Burung papa pasti gak dirawat tuh", Eren masih ingin menghina burung papa Jaeger pemirsa..

"Burung papa pasti-",

"EREN, CEPAT TUTUP PINTUNYA SEKARANG JUGA!", Grisha Jaeger pun murka…

.

.

.

Akibat insiden penghinaan Eren akan "burung" sang papa, Grisha ngambek dan memutuskan untuk langsung pergi bekerja tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu… Carla yang sudah mengetahui seluk beluk akar berawalnya permasalahan itu pun SEDIKIT merasa kasihan kepada suaminya.. Sedangkan Eren cuek bebek, tak sadar akan kesalahan yang dilakukannya….

.

.

.

Eren merenung di kamarnya, mengenang mimpi indahnya bersama akang Levi Ackerman.. Sebal memang, mimpinya PHP bangeeeeeeet..

"Padahal tadi udah hampir ciuman sama sir Levi".. Gumam Eren.

Diliriknya jam weker yang kini bertengger dengan gagahnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya…

.

.

Benda itu,

Benda SIALAN itu,

Eren meraih sang benda.. di tatapnya benda itu dengan tatapan penuh kemurkaan..

"Kau telah menghancurkan mimpi indahku KUAMPREEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT"

BRAAAAAAKKKKKKK

Lalu dibantinglah sang benda tanpa belas kasihan…

Dan hancurlah sang benda,

Tewas…

Gugur di medan pertempuran…

.

.

.

"Ma, Eren berangkat"

"Eren, kau mau ke mana nak?"

"Ya ke sekolah dong ma.. emang mau ke mana lagi?", Eren gagal paham dengan pertanyaan mamanya itu..

"Hari ini kamu bolos aja sekolah sayang"

.

.

.

"HAAAAHHHHHH? Maksud mama?"

"Ya bolos.. Eren ngerti kan apa artinya bolos?"

"Mama gak salah ngomong?"

"Gak dong sayang"

.

.

.

Eren kini benar-benar gagal paham.. Demi apa gitu looh.. Baru kali ini ada orang tua yang nyuruh anaknya bolos sekolah…

' _Jangan-jangan mama gila'_ , pikirnya waspada…

"Mama, mama masih waras kan?"

"Apa maksudmu sayang? Tentu saja mama masih waras"..

"Tapi kok nyuruh bolos?"

"Ya gapapa kan.. Sekali-sekali bolos"

.

.

Carla sepertinya memang gak waras pemirsa….

.

.

"Mama nyuruh kamu bolos karna mama punya rencana sayang"..

"Rencana apa emangnya ma?", Eren mulai tertarik dengan penawaran mamanya..

"Rencana PENCARIAN INFORMASI **LEVI ACKERMAN** ", ucap Carla dengan semangat empat lima..

Mendengar rencana yang direncanakan oleh sang mama tercinta, Eren langsung memeluk sang mama dengan penuh cinta..

"Tapi gimana cara nyari informasinya ma?"

"Ya datang ke tempat kerjanya"

"Ke SMA Maria atau perusahaan yang kemarin?"

"Ke SMA Maria aja.. Mama sambil ingin mengenang masa SMA mama"

"Eh? Maksud mama?"

"Mama ikut ke sana juga sayang.. mama juga ingin tau semua informasi tentang Ackerman, sekalian juga pengen lirik wajahnya yang ganteng itu.. kalo cuma Eren aja yang ke sana kan gak adil '3'.."

.

' _Ini yang naksir sir Levi kan gue, tapi kenapa mama juga ngebet banget pengen tau semua hal tentang sir Levi sih.. jangan-jangan mama juga naksir sama sir Levi'_ , Eren was-was..

"Mama gak naksir calon suamimu kok sayang.. Wajar kan kalau mama ingin mengenal calon menantu mama?", Carla tau apa yang ada di pikiran Eren ternyata..

"Ohh",

Eren bernafas lega…

"Kalo gitu ayo kita berangkat ke sana, ma"..

"Tunggu dulu sayang.. kita perlu ganti seragam dulu. Ayo ikuti mama ke kamar"..

?

Dengan bingung Eren menatap mamanya dan mengikuti mamanya ke kamar..

.

Kini Eren berada di kamar orang tuanya.. Carla pun langsung menuju ke lemari pakaian.. Dibukanya lemari itu, lalu dia mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang berwarna hitam.. Dibukanya bungkusan itu lalu isinya dia keluarkan, dan terlihatlah di sana dua pasang seragam sekolah perempuan..

"Ma, itu seragam sekolah?'

"Iya, sayang"

"Buat apa?"

"Untuk kita pakai"

"Tapi ma, itu kan seragam cewe"

"Trus?"

"Masa Eren pake seragam cewe sih!"

"Memangnya Eren gak tau kalo SMA Maria itu sekolah khusus perempuan?"

"Eh? Sekolah khusus perempuan? Jadi itu seragam SMA Maria?"

Carla mengangguk mengiyakan… dan jangan tanyakan author bagaimana Carla mendapatkan seragam itu.. hanya Carla dan Tuhan yang tahu '3'

' _Sir Levi bekerja di SMA Maria… Sekolah khusus cewe.. Berarti sir Levi dikelilingi cewe-cewe dong'_ , hati Eren bergejolak.. Cemburu rupanya..

' _Gue gak boleh kalah sama makhluk berdada besar.. tatakae Eren!',_ Eren mengepalkan tangan..

"Eren siap ma!", ucapnya mantap..

"Bagus sayang.. Sekarang ayo kita menyamar"…..

.

.

.

-Tiga Puluh Menit Kemudian-

"Ma, Eren risih deh"..

"Gak usah risih sayang.."

"Tapi Eren gak pede ma.."

"Eren sangat manis.. percaya deh sama mama"

Carla dan Eren kini sudah selesai menyamar.. Carla yang pada dasarnya cantik dan masih terlihat muda itu pun sangat cocok mengenakan seragam tersebut.. Rambutnya di ikat kuda, membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja..

Sedangkan Eren, dia memakai rambut palsu yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.. Rambut palsu itu di ikat sedikit dan di bentuk sanggul kecil… Dengan diberkati wajah yang manis, dan diberi sedikit polesan bedak tipis, kini Eren benar-benar berubah menjadi gadis yang manis…

Carla memandangi anaknya dengan mata berbinar-binar…

' _Anakku sungguh manis.. Benar-benar uke ultimate..',_ Puji Carla bangga…

"Kau siap sayang?"

"Siap ma!"

"Bagus, ayo kita berangkat"

"Yoshhhhh… TATAKAE!"

Dan berangkatlah dua gadis jadi-jadian (?) tersebut..

Misi pun akan segera di mulai….

.

.

.

Pada chapter yang akan mendatang XD

 **TBC**

Hai, hai, haiiiii..

Gimana chapter ini? Baguskah? Atau kurang memuaskan?

Maafkan author bila masih terdapat kesalahan..

Untuk seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Eren dan Carla bisa dilihat di link di bawah ini…

 **. /-F3mNatILQ9U/TjUVD_4rjlI/AAAAAAAAQo4/qPvPy85I9RU/s400/seragam%2Bsekolah%2Bdi%2Bchina%**

Author ngebayangin kalo Carla sama Eren pake seragam itu pasti cantik deh hohohoooooo…

Tanpa babibu,

Mind to Review? :D

Salam Hangat,

BerryStrawberry ^^


End file.
